secret beauty
by Staystrong1997
Summary: She has always been the shy, awkward, sweet and dorky girl with incredible talent. He has always been the confident, loyalty, kind, and childish boy. When they meet in Marino High's masquerade ball and they had fun together. but she has to leave before he know who his secret beauty. Austin makes it his mission to find his secret beauty. Will Ally tell Austin it's her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. New story I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if there are mistakes English not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**With the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Hey, Ally!" Trish greets me at my locker. Trish is my only friend. She's like a sister to me. I've known her since kindergarten. She's sassy and really protective of me. She's amazing.

"Hey, Trish! What's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing much. You?" she tells me

"Nothing much." I reply

You're ready?" She asks me.

"Yeah, let's go." We start to walk to the class, me and Trish have the same classes. And now we have math, UGG, don't get me wrong I love math but I ha- No! I dislike the teacher. Hate is big word, anyway, the teacher is… what the word… yeah boring, he is nice but talk slowly, and I just want to sleep in his classes. AND ALLY DAWSON DOESN'T FELL A SLEEP IN THE CLASSROOM.

"Ally, we have math now" she tease me, she know that I ha- I mean dislike the teacher why I keep saying hate.

"Shut up" I playfully shove her

"Ally-Dawson-is-that-a-way-to-talk-to-your-best-friend" she talks slowly like the teacher

"Stop stop stop" I put my hand on my hear and keep saying stop over and over, and walk faster, but I heard her chuckle.

I collide in something, well someone, my books fell from my hands, and I look up and see a blonde guy.

"I am so sorry" I say as I pick up her books

He helps me pick my books up and give them to me. I get up and he does the same.

"Sorry, I didn't look where I was going." I tell him

"It's fine. I didn't look where I was going, either." He tell me

I smile "Thanks for my books" I thank him

He nods. "No problem." He smiles back

"ALLY" I hear my name

I look back I saw Trish running toward me

She put her hand on her chest and talks a breath

"Wow, girl you can ran"

I chuckle and roll my eyes. I hear another chuckle. I look back at the cute boy. What? I am not gonna lie he's cute. I saw another boy next to him. Was he here from the start?

"Uh… who are you?" Trish aks

"I'm Dez." He says as he waves at us with a big smile. He points at the cute boy "and he's Austin." So the cute boy name is Austin. Not that I care

"Oh, hi Dez, Austin. I'm ally" I points at Trish and "she's Trish"

"Hi" Austin reply

The bell rings. OMG I'm gonna be late

"Trish, come on we gonna be late" I take trish hands and run, I feel bad leavening Austin and Dez like that. But I'm never late to anything, and it's not gonna start now.

We get to the class on time. Thank god

* * *

**So? What you think?**

**Well, review please :) **

**And please go check out my story (I never thought I will fell in love) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I was looking for my history book (probably under all my other stuff... Boy)

"AUSTIN!" My best friend Dez shouts in my ear. I jump by the volume of his voice and hit the top of my locker. I get my head out and groan in pain. I look at him with an annoyed look.

"Ow..." I mumble. "What?" I snap at him as I rub my head.

"Hi" he said as he waves at me

"Did you shouts my name like this just to say hi" I snap at him

"Yes" he said like it's not a big deal

I roll my eyes. Turning back to my locker, trying to find this damn book.

"Where the hell is this damn book"

"Which book?" he ask

"Math"

"This?" He hands me my book.

"How do you have it?"

"You gave it to me"

"Oh right"

* * *

"Trish, come on we gonna be late" she take Trish hands and run.

"Rude much?" Dez said

I chuckled "come on we're gonna be late too"

We talk as we walk to the class

"So? Dez"

"Yeah"

"Do you know her? She looks familiar"

"Yeah she's like half of our classes"

"Seriously? How did I not notice her?" I said

"I don't know maybe you sleep a lot in the classes"

"Oh" I don't know how to answer to that

"She more likes the shy, awkward girl"

We got in the class

"Why are you two late?" the teacher said

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Why are you two late?" I hear the teacher said

I look up and saw Austin and dez

"That why they looked familiar"

I look around, and find every one in the class looking at me weirdly

I lean in to Trish

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask

"Yes you did"

I sigh I close my eyes. I hate the attention and all the class looking at me like I'm crazy it's not helping.

"Ms. Dawson"

"YES" I may or may not just yelled at the teacher

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I mean yes sir"

I hear Trish laugh. I slap her shoulder

"Hey, that hurt." she snap at me as she rub her shoulder.

"What is going on? In there." The teacher, shout at us. Well at least this is the fastest thing he said

"Nothing sir, sorry" I whisper

I elbow Trish

"Sorry sir" Trish said

The teacher sighs

"Anyway why you two late?" Said to Austin and Dez. I can tell they trying to hold a laugh. This is so embarrassing.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing" I said as we walked out of the class

"Embarrassing? That was funny"

"To you, not to me"

"Oh yeah, that must been so embarrassing to you"

I glare at her

We keep walking to our lockers

Suddenly I hear Trish scream. I jump by the volume of her voice.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" I snap at her I look at her with an annoyed look. And now half the school looks at us like we are crazy. Is today embarrassing Ally day?

"LOOK" she point at poster that say that the school well have masquerade ball.

"Well, that makes sense."

"What? You're not excited"

"I guess"

"I guess? Ally it's a ball how you're not excited? Are you sure you're a girl?"

I was about to reply but she didn't give a chance

"OMG we have to go shopping we have t buy dresses an-" I cut her of

"TRISH" I snap at her

"SHUT UP YOU TWO" one of the guys said

"IT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSSNEISS" Trish and me snap at him. Well Trish ok but me snapping at someone I don't know that's new.

"Anyway calm down the ball it's like after 2 weeks, I think you can mange to buy everything you need."

She sigh "fine but this 2 weeks we're gonna be so busy"

"Oh man, I hate shopping." I pout

"Really Ally, are you sure you're a girl?"

I chuckled I walked to my locker leaving Trish

* * *

**So? what you think ?**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

It's finally lunch break, Trish and me now walking to the cafeteria. We bye our lunch and sit on our usual table.

"So ally what were you and Austin and that weird boy talking about?" Trish asked

"Nothing much, you know how clumsy I'm. I collided into Austin."

"BTW, it was so rude from you to leave them like this and that coming from me"

"Yeah I know I feel so bad I need to apologize to them"

My eyes scanning through the cafeteria in less than a second, I spotted the familiar blonde and his redhead friend

"Go"

I turn around facing trish "what?"

"I know you want to apologize to them go"

"I don-"

"Ally. Go"

"I will go when I finish my lunch"

"Fine"

* * *

I walk to them. And now I'm standing in front of them, I guess they didn't notice because they keep talking.

I cough awkwardly

They turn facing me

"Oh, hey ally" Austin said

"Hey, I just want to apologize about earlier that was rude of me" I apologize

"Yes it's was" dez said

Austin hit Dez's arm "DEZ"

"What? I'm just saying the truth."

Austin shook his head "I'm sorry about him. And don't worry about it's ok" he smiled

I smiled back and I start to rumble it's a bad habit when I got nervous "it's just the bell rang and I didn't want to be late and I'm never late to anything. You know how rude it's to be l-"

He chuckled "ally it's ok don't worry"

I smile at him "Anyway I'm sorry"

"No problem" he smiled

I love the way he smile it's so contagious

Wait what?

"Just don't be rude next time" dez said

"DEZ" Austin said

"No Austin it's ok dez right. I'm sorry Dez I just didn't want to be late."

"Fine, I forgive you" and then he did something unexpected he get up from his chair and hug me, I awkwardly hug him back.

Dez pulled away and just walk out of the cafeteria like nothing happened.

I looked over Austin. He shrugged.

Is…is he ok? I said as I jerked my thumb towards the cafeteria door.

He chuckled "is Dez he does a lot of unexpected things"

"I can see that" I nodded

"So…" He said

"So…"

Awkward

Austin was the first one to break this awkward silent "Well. I guess the shouting in the hallway it's about the ball. Right?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah" he nodded

"Well, Trish get so excited."

"I can see that" he mocks me

I rolled my eyes at him. The bell rang

"What? You're not gonna run leaving me like this again?" He joked

I playfully glare at him "well no Mr. Austin I'm kind of girl who learn from her mistakes."

He laughs, "Go ahead I don't want the reason that got your first late"

Oh he cares

_Stop ally _

I smiled at him "well see you later"

"See you"

I turn around and saw everyone in the cafeteria looking at us.

I turn back facing Austin

"So... do you know, by any chance, why everyone's staring at us?" I ask him.

He looks around and shrugs. "I don't know"

I start chewing my hair it's another bad habit when I got nervous. Yeah yeah I know I have a lot of bad habits

"A-are you okay? You're chewing your hair" he said

"Really I didn't notice that" I said but it's came out like _ralealy a dedint notise_ because my hair is still in my mouth.

He gets up from his chair and walk toward me. He takes my hair from my mouth.

"What did you say?" He asked. He is so close I'm already nervous and this closeness is not helping. And I can feel all eyes on us. And I know that I'm late but (can't believe I'm saying that) I don't care.

"I-i s-said R-really I-I didn't n-notice t-that" I stutters nervously

He chuckles softly. I take a step back so I can talk to him without stuttering

I cough awkwardly "anyway, why everyone's staring at us?" I whisper

"I don't know" he whisper

I roll my eyes "I want to go to the class" I whisper

"Go then" he whispers I know he mocking me but I just ignore it

"I cant every one staring at me." I whisper

"So?" he said but this time he didn't whisper

"I don't like the attention. Is there something on my face?"

"No just your beautiful face"

I blush I look down at my uninteresting converse

"I will help you"

I look up at him "how?"

"Oh easy like this" he turns facing them "what are you staring at?" He shouts

My eyes widened and he is right everyone in the cafeteria start to walk to their classes

"See"

"Wow I will never do that"

"But today I saw you yell at the guy"

"I know right I don't know how I did that. That was new"

He chuckled "well today you try 2 new things"

"What the other one?" I ask confused

"Don't freak out buy you're late"

"WHAT?" I shout

"Calm down"

"Don't tell me to clam down Austin. OMG I'm late. I'm never late what I'm I go-" he cut me of

"ALLY" he yells

"WHAT?" I yell back

"Clam down it's just one late it's not the end of the world"

"Well end of the world it's better than to be late"

"Really?" he asked

"No"

He chuckled and shakes his head

"What do you have know?" he asked

"English" I reply

"With Mr. petar?"

"Yes" I reply

"Me too. Let's go"

We walk to the class

"Hey ally dez told me that you are in our half of our classes how we didn't talk or know each other name?" he asked

"Wired right?" I said

"Yeah so wired" he said

We enter the class let just say that we get yelled at and all the class was shocked that we walked in together.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Now Trish and me waking to her car, she drives me because I don't have my license yet. We get in Trish car

"When are you gonna get your license Ally? You already 17" Trish ask

"Trish, how many time you asked me this?" I ask her

"I don't know million times"

"And what my answer was?"

"That you want your license when you turn 18"

"Exactly"

"Why?" she ask for the million time

"I don't know"

Trish decide to let it go and change the subject

"Anyway, so how you feel that you got your first late today?"

"Horrible"

She chuckled "why were you late?"

"Well I was apologizing to Austin then when I turn around to walk to the class but when I turn around and everyone was looking at us and you know I don't like the attention and I froze so I couldn't walk to the class while all eyes on me.

I don't know Why they were staring at us?"

"I know"

"Really why?"

"Because you were talking to Austin"

"So?"

She sigh "how to say that nicely…. Austin is a popular and you're nerd"

"Wow that was nice"

She smiles apologies smile I roll my eyes

"Anyway, that is why the girls glaring at me? And how I didn't know his name if he is a popular?"

"You didn't know Austin moon?" she asks me surprising

"No I didn't"

"How you didn't know him?"

"Wow is he that popular?"

"Yeah. Half of the girls in the school have a crush on him" when she said that I felt something in my stomach but I just ignore it

"Really?" how I didn't know him

"Yeah"

"So he is so popular?"

Trish notices my voice "yeah I know you hate popular" I cut her of

"I don't hate them I dislike them"

She rolls her eyes "Fine, you dislike the popular but Austin popular because he's nice to everyone, and everyone love him, he doesn't care who you are he will talk to who he want to talk to."

I don't know why but that makes me smile, and I think trish notice my smile

"So?" she said

"What?"

"You like him"

"WHAT? No I don't like him I just met him and even if I like him he will never like me and today I just talk to him and all the girls were glaring at me like I killed their family what well you think they well do if I date him?"

"I told you Austin doesn't care about what they say he will do what he wants"

I roll my eyes I decide to change the subject

"So when are we gonna go shopping for the ball?" I ask her

"Yeah right tomorrow" she start to talk about the ball how she was excited and what to buy I knew that she well get districted when I mention the ball

* * *

Tomorrow the ball Trish and me finish shopping FINALLY. I swear Trish let me try a million dresses and my feet hurt from all the shopping. Now I'm in trish house we decide we have a sleepover so we get ready together.

**In the morning **

We are eating our breakfast know. Trish parent is in business trip so we in her house alone

"So? After we finish our breakfast we gonna get ready?"

Wait, what!

"Trish its 11:00 and the ball start at 5:30"

"I know we don't have time"

What the hell!

"W-we don't have time?"

"Yeah"

"Trish we have like 6 hours and I think we only need 4 or 3 hours to get ready"

She gasp I roll my eyes

"4 or 3 hours? Really ally, are you sure you're a girl?"

I roll my eyes

"Yes, biologically speaking I'm considered a girl and I'd be more then happy to prove it to you" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"No thanks. I think I'll just take your word for it"

"I just don't care about these things if I can I will wear jeans and t-shirt but I know that well let all eyes on me."

She gasps again "jeans and t-shirt it's illegal in the fashion world."

I roll my eyes "whatever drama queen". I put my dishes in sink.

I was about to get upstairs to get a shower but my phone ring. I put my hand in my pocket to get my phone. It's my dad.

"Hello?"

"**Hey ally" **

"Hey"

"**You remember that I told that my parents well visit us?"**

"WHAT?! You never told me that"

"**Well I'm telling you now" **

I shake my head "anyway when are they gonna visit?"

"**Yeah about that"** he said, he sounds nervous. ah-oh

"Dad"

"**Well they should be here tomorrow but they called me an hour ago they say they well be at 1:00 am."**

"oh ok I will see them later cause I'm gonna go to the ball "

"**Yeah, that's why I called you. I want you to clean the house and I want you to be in the house when I came back my parents didn't see you like 2 years."**

"Wait, are you telling me to stay home and clean so that mean I can't go to the ball?" I 'm staring to get really mad

"**Yeah pretty much" **he said it like it's no big deal

"DAD" I snap

"**I'm sorry sweetie but you know my mom if she see the house dirty she well kill me" **

"But-" he cut me off before I finish

"**No buts ally I want to see you home when I get back I'm gonna be out all day so you can clean the house." **

"Da-" before I finish he hang up I cant believe him I'm so mad at him.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Why do I have to go?" I whine as fixe my tie

"Stop whining, and it's gonna be fun." Daz said

"No I think it's ridiculous," I said

"Austin you promised me you would go"

I sigh, "Fine but if I get bored I will go home."

"Fine, come on let's go we're gonna be late" he nodded.

We get out from my room. We go downstairs when we get down I hear a squeak.

"You two look handsome" my mom said

I smile "thanks mom"

"Aww my baby boy is growing up" she said as she squeeze my cheek

"Mom" I pout

"Sorry sweetie" she smiled

"Anyway, we should go we're gonna be late."

"Okay, have fun guys"

"We well" Daz and me said. We got out of from my home and get in my care and drive to school.

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

I'm so mad I can't believe I'm home cleaning up when I should be at the ball having fun with Trish. I love dad but sometime he can be…uhh.

I just finish cleaning the leaving room and now I'm gonna start cleaning the guest room. I'm gonna let my dad's room the last because his room need like 1 and half hour to clean it I shiver just to think about it.

I was about to go upstairs but the doorbell ring. I walk towered the door and open it.

"Trish what are you doing here? And please tell me this is not my dress?"

"I cant. Cause it's your dress. You are going to the ball"

"Trish what part that my dad wants me to clean the house you did not understand?"

"What would you say I can clean the mass for and your dad will never know?"

"I would say you're my hero. But no way you have to go to the ball. Plus did you see my dad room?"

"Who said I'm gonna clean it"she move and there's 3 cleaners.

"So? They gonna clean your house and your dad will never know. What you say?"

I smile "you really my hero"

"I know. Come one let get you ready" she take my wrist and run to my room.

* * *

It's already 7:00pm. When trish and me get in everyone looking at me. I notice everyone wearing black and white I'm the only one who's wearing pink even trish wearing black and white dress. I'm gonna kill her. **(Dresses in my profile)**

"Everyone looking at me" I whisper to Trish and I was about to get out but she stops me.

"Where are you going?"

I ignore her question "why didn't you tell me it's a white and black ball."

She ignores my question "come on let get some punch."

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Come on dez I'm board let's go"

"Well I'm not and we just get here"

"We are here an hour"

He just ignors me and eat, if I wasn't his ride I will go and leave him alone.

"Wow" I look up at dez

"What?"

"Look" he point at something, I turn around and see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen… WOW.

"Dude who's that?" I asked dez.

"I don't know" he put his hand on my shoulder "not too bored know huh."

I just ignore him "I don't know who she's but I'm gonna find out." I said

* * *

**Review please!**

**I really don't have a lot of reviews I really want to know what you guys think of my story. So if you want me to update I need 5 reviews.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Trish and I were drinking punch.

"Trish why you didn't tell me it's a black and white ball."

"I forgot?" She said it's come out as question.

I was about to snap at her. I'm so mad at her now but a voice behind me cut me off

"uhh Hi"

I turn around and I saw a blonde hair guy the mask cover his half face so I don't know if I know him or not

He smiles at me "you really know how to make an entrance. You look amazing"

I blush and smile at him "thank you"

I don't know what to say. I'm not good talking to boys. I turn to look for Trish for help but she already at the dancing floor with some redhead dude. I glance back at the Blondie. _You can do this ally _

"Ahh Hi do you want some punch?" I than notice he already have. "Or do you have some. Cool ok."

He chuckled "you want to dance?" He ask it was a slow song

I smile at him "ok, but to warn you if I step on your foot it's not my fault."

He laughs. His laugh is so familiar but I can't put my finger on it

"I will take my chance." He take my hand and lead me to the dance floor where all the couple dancing. I'm so nervous because I'm bad at dancing you really don't want to see me dancing I don't know how I said ok and I guess he notice.

"Relax; just follow my lead" he said as he put my left hand on his shoulder and than he put his right hand on my waist and hold my right hand against the sides. And we star dancing.

"See. You're doing great"

I smile at him "Well I guess I have a good partner because every time I dance with someone I have to step on thier foots. You're a lucky dude."

He laughs, "Wow what did you do to your dad in father and daughter dance?"

I awkwardly laugh "let just say he been limping for a week".

He chuckled "well I guess we should stop dancing before you broke my foot." He joke

I roll my eyes "well you asked me to dance so no we well not stop"

"But my foot" he pouts I have to admit that was cute and I know he was just joking.

"Fine I guess I will go find another partner to step my foot on." I smirk at him

"W-wait what I was just-" I laugh and he look at me confused

"I was joking"

He sighs

"So How about we go out and talk it's so crowded here."

I smile at him "ok"

* * *

"You know we're not supposed to be here it's against the school rules" I said we're now standing and in front of us the school roof door

"So?" he said like it's no big deal

"So? So? That is all; do you have any idea what will happen if we get caught?"

He looks at weirdly "don't look at me like that"

He shake his head "relax we're not gonna get caught I came here most of the time and no one know."

"But I never break a rule before"

"Never?"

I nodded

"Wow well you have issues; you have to see the doctor about that."

"Wow you know how to make a girl feel special" I said sarcastically

"I have my moments"

I roll my eyes. He takes my hand

"Came I will show you something" he open the door and He lead me in.

_Wow_

"Wow"

"Yeah right"

There is a lot of flowers and small trees it's really…. Just wow

He leads to the edge "look up." I do as I'm told

"Wow the view is amazing" there is a lot of stars it's amazing

"The stars amazing right?"

"Yeah" I said. Wait I just realized something

"Wait how did you know about that? I'm pretty sure there are no stars in the morning or the afternoon."

"Actually you're wrong. Sun is a star" I gave a look.

He sighs "fine. I came here when I want to be alone."

I look at him confused

"I know I know but look at the view do you blame me?"

"W-well no… but this is still wrong. And how you came here when the school is close?" I said

"I have my ways and where I supposed to go when I want to be alone and think"

"Well I don't know maybe the beach like a normal person" I said sarcastically

He cross his arms "your mean" he pouts like 7 years old boy. And this is the cutest thing I ever saw.

I giggled

"Anyway I bring you here so we can know each other not to lecture me"

I roll me eyes "fine what do you want to know?"

"First thing is what your name?"

"I'm not gonna tell you"

"Why?"

"Because maybe we know each other"

He was silent for a moment "yeah your right"

"So… what your favorite color?" He said I gave a look

"What? I'm trying here"

I roll my eyes "red you?"

"Yellow"

We talked and talked and talked. I'm really having fun he's so sweet and funny and childish but it's so cute. And he like music like me can you believe that this is amazing. He said that he can play any Instruments but he cant write a songs.

"I can't believe you can play anything this so cool dude"

He shrugs "Well I don't want to brag but I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet."

"Well for someone who doesn't want to brag you doing a great job." I said sarcastically

He chuckled.

"And you write songs that so cool too"

I smile at him he smiles back. It's silent for a moment.

"But my dad always said to me that music wasting my time he said that I had a bazillion one chance of making it"

I glance at him "that exactly what my dad said to me"

"Wow we really have a supportive parent"

I giggled I look at him on the eyes

"I never heard you sing so I'm not gonna lie and tell you I'm sure you're good but I can tell to not give up your dream."

He smiled "thanks."

He takes a one step toward me and now we are so close. He reaches to his mask and takes it of. My eyes widened

_OMG _

"Au-u-s-stin" I stutters

He reaches to takes my mask of. Do I really want him to know it's me? I can't believe its Austin

_Beep beep beep _

I look down at my phone that in my high heels. I kneel down and take it. I set an alarm so I don't be late.

"OMG"

"What wrong?"

"I'm gonna be late"

"Late?"

"I'm sorry I have to go"

"Wait what? I don't even know your name."

I put my phone back in my high heels.

"I really had fun. Thanks" I said and kissed his cheek "but I have to go" and with that I run. I can hear him shouts _what's your name? _

_I'm sorry Austin._

Austin's P.O.V

I can't believe she just took of like this. I don't even know her name.

I saw something on the floor. Is this phone? OMG it her phone she dropped it.

I'm gonna find her. I know who I need to help me with that. _dez_

* * *

**Review! Pleeeeeease**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I really can't believe she just took of like this, why would she do this? What is she late for? There is still one hour for the ball finish. I ran inside looking for dez I been looking for him like 15 minutes where is he? I finally found him.

"DEZ"I shout

He jumped "WHAT! You scared me he snap"

"Sorry. I need your help"

"What do you need?"

"I met an amazing girl, but I don't know her name"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"That the problem, she said she was late and just took of"

"Oh, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything we really had fun I sigh I really want to find her would you help me?"

"Don't worry man the girl is in our school so we will find her, and then you and her will live happily ever after"

"You really think we will find her?"

"I know so" he said wow dez is serious, these moments is rare happen to dez.

"Okay what the plan?"

"What plan?" And he is back

"The plan to find the girl"

"What girl?"

"That I was talking about just minutes ago" I snap

"Ohh yeah the girl who took of" I can tell that he is holding a laugh. I love dez but I just want to punch him right know

"Yes dez so what the plan?"

"I don't know" I sigh "don't worry we will find her he said as he put his hand on my shoulder."

"I hope so"

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Omg I'm gonna be late" I said. Trish and I in her car

"Don't worry you not gonna be late"

"Don't talk just drive"

"Gee, your welcome ally you don't have to thank me for every thing I did to you to go to the ball."

I sigh "I'm sorry I just don't want my dad to know."

* * *

I open the door, my dad is not here yet I sigh I relief. I ran upstairs to my room to change.

After 15 minutes I 'm wearing my pj's. Dad still didn't come I freaked out for nothing. And I cant believe I will lie to my dad that I clean the house and didn't go to the ball I never lied to my dad but it was worth it I really had fun with Austin. I still can't believe that it's Austin. But maybe it just one time thing to Austin I bet now he is dancing with some girl but to it so wasn't one time thing I think I like him. Maybe it wasn't one time thing to him? No ally, don't get you hops up…

"ALLY" a voice cut out my thought. I turn around and saw my dad. When did he come?

"Oh hey dad"

"Are you okay I've been calling your name for like 5 minuets?"

"y-yeah I'm fine"

He sigh "anyway, good job with the house I knew I could count on you" he said. Well thanks dad for making me feels bad.

"No problem" I laugh awkwardly

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Anyway come on, your grandparents waiting for downstairs."

I scream. My dad covers his ears are "they downstairs?"

"Yeah I just said that" he shouts as he rape his ears

I ran downstairs. I just missed them sososososo much.

"Grandma, grandpa" I shout

"Ally" grandma said

I hug her "I missed you grandma"

"I missed you too dear"

"What about me? no hug?" Grandpa said

I giggled. I pulled away from grandma "I missed you too grandpa" I said as I hug him

"I missed you too dear". I pulled away. "Come on I have a lot to tell you guys"

We go to the living room and sit n the couch.

"Ally look at you. You're beautiful.|"

"Aw thanks grandma"

We talked and talked. I really missed them. We were talking and then suddenly we hear a scream.

We jumped "What wrong?" Grandpa said

"I don't know"

"Ally ally" dad shouts. What wrong? Omg did he find out that I went to the ball. What shou…

My dad cut my thoughts by hugging me thank you thank you thank you

I hugged him back awkwardly "you're welcome?" He pulled back.

"Anyway what did I do?"

"My room was a trash thank you for cleaning it, and I know I kinda forced you to do it but thank you" he said. Seriously dad stop making me feels bad

"What do you mean your room was a trash?"

"Oh man, I forget she was here" he mummer

"Lester?"

"Uh uh uh. Mom its long story and I want to sleep. So. Goodnight" he said and run upstairs

I giggled

Grandma and Grandpa chuckled "he will never change" grandma said

* * *

"Ally ally" I hear someone whisper

"Mmm Austin"

"Austin?" The voice said

I open my eyes and get up sit on my bed "who's that?" the room was dark so I don't see anything

The voice chuckled "relax its Trish"

I sigh in relief but wait what is Trish doing here?

"What are you doing here?"

"Get up we are going to school"

"School? Omg what time is it?"

"Don't worry we are not late. And it's 5:30"

"5:30? What are you doing here in 5:30? And I want to sleep. Why well you do that to me?" I said, pout in the end

"Come on ally get up I want to know what did you do yesterday in the ball. I know that you will not gonna tell me in the morning because you don't want to be late".

"Well you couldn't wait after school or lunch break?"

"You really had to ask this stupid question? Of course I couldn't. You know how curious I'm."

I rolled my eyes "fine"

"Yay"

"Get out so I can change"

"Ok I will wait for in the car. Harry"

"Ok"

I get up from the bed and go the bathroom and took a short shower and brash my teeth. I get out from the bathroom and walk towered my closet took out a jeans and a Mickey Mouse grey baggy shirt. And put on my black convers I took my bag back I ran downstairs. I put a note on the refrigerator so dad won't worry.

"Tell me everything."

"Trish. I just get in the car."

"Fine we gonna take the long way so tell my everything."

I chuckled. She drives out from the parking.

"So?"

I sigh "ok. I will tell you but listen without interrupting. Ok?"

"Ok. Now tell me!"

I told her everything what happened except the part that he is Austin.

"Trish I really had fun yesterday he is so sweet, funny and he is really childish but it so cute. And he love music just like me. I never felt like this Trish. It was amazing." I sigh dreamily.

"You're welcome" she said.

I chuckled "yeah thank you so much trish"

"Wow, you didn't give a look that said _what the hell_ and you said thank you. Who are you? And what did you do to the ally I know?"

I giggled

"And you giggled in the morning. You must really like that guy."

"Yeah I do," I said dreamily

"Who the guy anyway?"

I sigh "Austin"

"Oh that's why you said his name when you were sleeping"

"Really?" _what that boy does to me?_

"Yes. So you guys dating know?" She asked

I sigh "no"

"What! Why?"

"Because he doesn't know that it's me"

"Huh?" She said confused

"I ran before I told him my name"

"So you gonna tell him?"

"No, and trish you have to promise me to not say anything"

"But ally you have to tell him sooner or later"

"Well I choice later. Promise?"

She sighs "fine. Promise, but why don't you want to tell him?"

"Because I'm sure it just on time thing to him so why I bother"

Moment of silence, wait?

I scream

Trish jump "WHY ARE SCREAMING?" She snap

"I lost my phone. When I change I didn't see it. Oh man I must dropped it when I was putting it back."

"Maybe you should ask Austin if he saw it."

"Yeah you're ri… wait I know what are doing? And is not gonna work"

"Oh man."

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

In the school

I ran to dez's locker he said he found a plan to find the girl. I hope it will work I really want to find; she is different from the other girls I met. I found standing in front his locker.

"Dez"

He turn around "hey Austin"

"So?"

"What?"

"What the plan?"

"Oh right. Wait" he open his back bag and take out a lot if papers.

He gave one "we gonna put these on the lockers so everyone can see it. So the girl well come to tell you."

"Wow its really good plan. But how we know the girl saying the truth"

"You said that she dropped her phone. Right?"

"Yeah"

"So we goona tell the girls that she have to tell you what she lost"

"Genies" we did our handshake _what up._ And go to put the paper on the lockers

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Trish stop I'm not gonna tell him" I said we are know walking to the school entrance.

"Why?" She pouts

"I told for the hundred time, because I know and I'm sure it just one time thing for him and I'm sure he is not thinking about finding me." I said as I open the door.

Trish and I gasp

"OMG" trish and I said

"I thought you said it just one time thing to him" she wispier. I cam feel her smirking

_OMG_

* * *

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Trish" I said

"Yeah?"

"You see what I see right?" I ask shocked. There're papers on the lockers.

_I met an amazing girl on the ball. I really had fun with her but she went before I get her name so you know who you are. If you're the girl please tell in lunch break_

_-Austin moon_

_p.s: you dropped something so if you're the girl you well know it. So tell what is to make sure you are the one. _

He has my phone

"Yeah, believe it ally. So you gonna tell him?"

"i-i d-don't know" I said

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Trish I'm still shocked. So? Can we talk about this later?"

She sighs "fine"

"Let just go to our lockers" I said

We walk to our lockers. I can't believe Austin did that I thought it just one time thing to him. What should I do? Should I tell him?... no no no he will just feel disappointed he did that because he think the girl is one of the popular, if he know it's me he will never do that but why well he do that if he know it's me? Uhh you know what I mean.

I open my locker I put my bag in I have music know so I just take my songbook. I close the locker. And turn around and lean my back on the locker I close my eyes and sigh. The class well start in half an hour thanks to trish we came to the school early the hall it still empty.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked

I open my eyes "I don't think I'm gonna tell Austin. Yet?"

"Why!"

"I said yet. I just don't know if I will handle it you know I don't like the attention and if I tell Austin that will bring a lot of attention don't forgot that Austin is a popular. And a lot of glaring girls, I know Austin is worth it but I don't think I can handle it." I said

She nodded "Well that make sense. But you know that a lot of girls gonna go to him a lie to him you think you can _handle_ that?"

Eyes wide open "Girls well do that?" I asked shocked

She nodded "Yes"

"Why well they do that? I mean it's not them so why will they lie?"

"Ohhh jealous?" she said smirking

" jealous? What? noo" I said trying to sound normal. Of course I failed.

"Sure. Not jalousie" she said sarcastically

I rolled my eyes "bye trish I will go to the class"

"The class starts in 20 min" she said

"Well I will just write on my songbook or anything."

"Ok bye"

I walk to music. This is gonna be a long day.

I open the door expecting to be empty but I saw a blonde boy playing piano. _Austin_. Great I thought sarcastically. He starts to sing.

_Don't be scared to show me something real _

_We'll never know holding back what we feel _

_I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same_

_And that's all it takes 'cause_

_Oh, girl you could be mine_

_Girl you could be mine_

_Once in a lifetime _

_Once in a lifetime _

_So open your heart _

_Open up your heart_

_Show me who you are _

_Show me who you are_

_Show me who you are_

_So open up your heart_

_And show me who you are_

Ok I already like him but after I heard him sing I think I like him more. He has an amazing voice. And the song is amazing I never heard it before. Did he… did he wrote it? But he told me he couldn't write songs.

Before I know it I feel my hand clapping. He jumps and turns around. He lost his balance and fell down from the piano bench.

I laughed hard "Ally you scared me you almost gave me a heart attack" he said as he put his hand on his heart.

"Sorry, are you okay" I said between laughing

"Oh you think this is funny"

"Yes" I nodded

He rolled his eyes

"Anyway, this song is amazing did you write it?" I asked

"Really? Do you think it amazing? Because it my first song I wrote" he said oh that make sense.

"Yeah it's great"

He smiled at me and my heart starts beat fast. He Walk and sit on the piano bunch I walk and sit next to him.

"That all I came up with" he give a paper.

"It's really good who is it about?"

He sigh "I don't know"

I give a confused look "huh?"

He chuckled "I mean I don't know her name I met her in the ball I'm sure you saw the papers" _omg he is talking about me, so that mean he write the song about me._

I smiled nervously "yeah I saw it"

"I just hope she will see it," he said quietly

"I'm sure she will see it. I mean even if she doesn't want to see it she will have to I mean there is a lots of paper even a blind person can see it I don't know how but he will."

He chuckled "you're adorkable" he said _adorkable?_

I give him look. _What_?

"What?" he said

"Adorkable?"

"It's mean you're a dork but it's adorable" he said

"I don't know if I take that as compliment or as insult" I said. Trying to hide my blush

"As compliment of course"

I rolled my eyes

The bell ring

* * *

Trish and I walk out of the class we had history. Know we have lunch break.

I open the door I saw a long line of girls.

"What going on?" I asked trish

"Do you really have to ask?"

I look at her. "Ohh Austin?"

She nodded

"They really gonna lie to him?"

"Yep I told you half of the girls have crush on him"

We walk to our usual table. I'm not really hungry so I just take my apple from my locker.

"Why our table near Austin table?" I asked

"Why? You don't want to see all the girls all over him?"

"Yes I really don't want to see that" I admit. I admit that I'm jealous and I hate it

"Anyway I have something for you."

"What?"

She gives me a small paper

"What this?"

"Open it"

I open it and saw an e-mile.

"Whose e-mile is this?"

"Austin"

"WHAT?" I shout

"Shh" she said as she put her finger on her mouth

I look at Austin's table I saw him staring at me. He chuckled and shakes his head and mouth _adorkable_.

I blush and look away.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I said

"Suuure then why are you blushing"

I ignore her "Anyway how did you get Austin's e-mail?"

"I have my ways." She said

"You're scary"

She smiled I swear if she smile any bigger, her face will break "thank you" she said

I shake my head

"So?"

"What?" I ask

"You gonna talk to him"

I"-i don't know"

"Come on he will never know it's you"

I sigh, "Fine I will talk to him. Well e-mail him."

* * *

**Review pleeeeease!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I do it or not

I do it or not

I do it or not

"Ugh" I groaned and lay on my bed.

"Are you okay dear?" Grandma said

I jumped "you scared me"

She chuckled "I'm sorry"

I sigh and sit on my bed and crossed my legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You think I will believe that?"

I sigh I shake me head "no"

She sits on my bed "good. Now tell what's wrong?"

Should I tell he or not I trust her so she will never tell my dad.

"Ok but promise me you will not tell dad"

"Please tell me you're not pregnant?" My eyes widened.

"Omg no!" I protested

She sighs on relief "good"

I rolled my eyes and tell her everything about the ball and lying to dad and the cleaners and Austin.

"I don't know how Trish get his e-mail and now I don't know if I talk to him or not"

She sigh, "I don't know if I'm disappointed that you lied to your dad or mad at your dad that he didn't let you go to the ball"

"Be mad at dad?"

She chuckled "anyway all I have to tell just follow your heart"

"That really didn't help"

"You want him to know who you are?"

"I-I don't know"

"You like him right?"

I nodded "I really like him"

She smiled "And he really like you too because if doesn't like you he will never try to find you"

I smile at her "so should I e-mail him?"

She smile and nodded and get up from my bed "I'm gonna go see If your grandpa need anything"

I nodded "thanks grandma"

"No problem" she said as she closed the door

I open my laptop and log in and add Austin

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin **

**Hey it's me from the ball**

I wait a minute before he replied

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally **

**Really? I don't know if I can believe you a lot of girls come to me today and how did you get my e-mail?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin **

**Oh so you don't believe me? **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Don't blame! me a lot of girls come to me today and all of them lied to me **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin **

**Yeah I saw the line. **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Anyway so what did you lost? **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin **

**Really? You still don't believe me**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**I'm sorry just please tell me what did you lost **

I sigh I think he is tired from all of the girls that lied to him

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Fine I lost my freaking PHONE!**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**OMG! it's really you. Who are you? What your name? I really want to meet you!**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Wow slow down and I don't know if I will tell you yet**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**What? Why? I really need to know who you are**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I'm sorry Austin but we will e-mail each other and when I'm ready I will tell you who I'm **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Fine when you ready you tell me so should I stop looking for you?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**NO! Keep looking**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**So you don't want me to know who you are but you want me look for you? YOU'RE CONFUSING ME! **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Yeah pretty much :) **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**I don't know what to say **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I'm shy so I don't think I will go to you and tell it's me but when you find me I will freak out just a little.**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**You're shy? I don't believe you.**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Why?**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**In the ball you weren't shy you were so confident **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I guess just with you **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Yeah I'm that awesome that people get so comfortable with me**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Your ego has definitely gotten bigger **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**That hurt **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Oh, suck it up **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Hahaha and you say you're shy **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I'm really shy but I guess when I talk to you I just be myself **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Me too. I never told anyone about dad not supporting me. Only my best friend know and you **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Me too I never told anyone that I write song only my best friend.**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**I really want to hear your songs**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**One day **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**One day **

**From: Austin**

**To: Ally**

**So give me a hint. Did we meet? Do I know your name? Give any hint **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I'm not gonna tell you but I'm gonna give one hint. I'm a brunette.**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Thank you so much. That really helps telling me SOMETHING I ALREDY KNOW **

I laughed out loud

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Touché and I'm really laughing out loud **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Oh, you think that funny **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Yes!**

We talked and talked and talked and really don't know what time is it know.

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**So your dad wants you to go to Harvard or Yale? **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Yeah and I really don't want to I want to go to MUNY that my dream school but If dad find out he will never let me he want me to work in a family business.**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**MUNY? This's my dream school too. **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Cool but I guess I will never go to this university **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Austin, Don't say that I'm sure if you just talk to your dad he will understand. **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Ok know I'm laughing out loud. **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Did you talk to him about MUNY?**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**No, because I know he will say no so why I bother **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I'm really sorry Austin. I really want to help you but I cant because I'm just like you.**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**You don't have to apologies I understand. It just feels good to talk to someone about it. So did you tell your dad about MUNY?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**No**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**So my dad wants me to work in the family business. What your dad want you to be? **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Lawyer, doctor, teacher extra**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**And what do you want to be?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**A songwriter **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Cool know I really want to hear your song. I'm sure they great just like you.**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**That was cheesy but cute. **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**You didn't see cheesy yet ;). It's 11:11 make a wish.**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**I make a wish. **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**What did you wish for?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**You can't tell some your wishes **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Come on!**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**No I'm not gonna tell you**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Was it me?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**You wish **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**That's what I want to know **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**You suck **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**You love it**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**You drive me insane **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**In a good way **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**In a bad way **

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**You're mean **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Okay now you're acting like a child**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Pff whatever you say.**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**You're cute. And I really want to talk to you all day but we really should sleep it already 11:30 and tomorrow we have school**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Ugh don't remind me. And you think I'm cute;)?**

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Shut up.**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Haha. You should give your number so we can text **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Austin? My phone's with you**

**From: Austin **

**To: Ally**

**Yeah I relies it when I press enter. Whatever, goodnight **

**From: Ally**

**To: Austin**

**Hahaha, like I said cute. Goodnight **

I close my laptop with a big smile. I get up from my bed and enter the bathroom and brush my teeth and get out from the bathroom and change my cloth and go to my bed and put the cover over me and sleep with a big smile on my face

* * *

"Ally" I heard a voice say

"ALLY" a voice shout

I jump by the volume of her voice and hit the top of my locker I look around I relies that my head inside my locker and I was sleeping I bet

I look like an idiot I get my head out of my locker I Rup my head

"ow" I mumble

"You were sleeping?"

I Rup my eyes " I slept late last night"

"Why? Wait don't answer that, Austin. You talk to him?"

I nodded

She squeaked jump up and down; I put my hands on my ears.

"So? What you guys talk about did you tell him it's you?"

"No I told him when I'm ready I will tell him and he understand"

She nodded "come on let's go eat I'm starving"

"Let's go" we walk to the cafeteria and I open the door. I saw a long line of girls. Ugh when will they just give up?

We walk and get our food and walk to our table.

"Why there a line of girls didn't you tell me you talk to him" she whisper so no can hear us

"Yeah I talked to but I told him to not stop looking for me" I whisper back

She nodded

I can hear the girls shout _it's me _over and over.I really want to scream _LAIRS!_

I hear Austin "Ah excuse me, excuse me everybody ah YOO"

I jumped everybody look at him

" I talk to the girl she e-mailed me yesterday so stop coming to me she will tell me when she ready so stop lying"

"The girl is lying to you don't believe her it's me" one of the girl shout. _WHAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LYING_ I so mad now.

The girls start to shout "SHUT UP" Trish shout

I look at her shocked "I'm trying to eat my lunch so just shut up and I don't know what you all see in him."

"YEAH!" Austin shouts, "Wait, hey!" he pout

I chuckled "anyway so shut up and let me enjoy my lunch"

"You're just jealous because is not you and it's me" I'm starting to heat this girl

Trish laughs "jealous? Yeah right. You're the one who's lying."

"I'm not lying it's really me" she shout

"Really? What did you lost then?" Austin said

"My bracelet?" I roll my eyes

Austin rolls his eyes "wrong"

All of the girls start to move.

"Wow" I said. I really don't have a thing to say after what just happen.

"Now I can enjoy my launch"

"Ally" I turn and saw Austin and Dez

"What? I'm not gonna enjoy my lunch today"

"TRISH! Be nice"

Austin chuckled " I just came here to say hi to ally. Sorry Trish"

"Sorry about her and hi"

He smiles "hi" I look away because I know I will get lost in his eyes.

The bell ring trish groaned "oh man I didn't eat my lunch. This all your fault" she said to Austin.

I roll my eyes "sorry?" Austin said

"Sorry not gonna help my starving." She snaps. She turn to me "ally I'm starving"

"Well first of all it's your problem that you were watching the drama just happed and you didn't eat and second we have free period next so you can eat and third…. Wait no that's all."

"Whatever"

"OMG guys we should go to the class we're gonna be late"

"Don't worry ally we're not late"

We walk out and walk to our classes Austin and I have the same class we have chemistry and Trish and Dez have history. Austin and I walk to chemistry.

"So… how are you?"

He looks at confused "I'm good?"

I chuckled "no I mean about the drama just happened and all of the girls that lying to you"

"I'm good I guess?"

"Guess?"

"I just want to know who she is; I don't even care if she don't want to be my girlfriend… well ok I care because I'm not stupide and she's great." I smile

_Oh Austin believe me she does. I do _

* * *

"Alright, class! We're going to do a project and due next month" the chemistry teacher Mrs. Helen

"Is it in a group?" Someone said I guess her name is kim. _**(Remember her she's gonna be in future chapters) **_

"It'll be in groups of two and before anyone ask I'm the one pairing you up." The class groans.

The teacher explain the project and what we have to do and we have to give it to her in time _blah blah blah_

"All right let's get teamed up"

_Eliot and kim _

_Wes and jack _

_Austin and ally_

I look at Austin he smiles at me smile back all the girls in the room glaring at me

She keeps saying names

"And last Cassidy and Dallas"

Dallas groans " I don't want to work with her I want to work…" he get up from his chair and walk toward me and put his arm on my shoulder "with Ally" he wink at me

"Sorry man she's working with me." Austin said as he pull me from Dallas arm and he put his arm on my shoulder. _Ok what's going on?_

Dallas and Austin glaring at each other. I look at Austin and Dallas over and over.

"Dallas, go back to your seat and no there is no changing partner." Teacher snap

Austin smirks at him. Dallas rolls his eyes and walk back to his seat, Austin remove his arm from my shoulder. I'm Already missing the warm feeling. I can feel the entire girls glaring at me I'm glad looks don't kill if they do I will be dead now.

What just happened? Why Austin and Dallas glaring at each other? And why Austin's mad at Dallas. Is…is he jealous? No No No he cant be jealous, right?

The bell ring and they start to walk out to there next class.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Give your phone number so I can call you and talk about the project" omg what should I do?

"NO!...I mean you give me your number I will call you."

"Okay?" He said and he takes my wrist and writes on my hand palm.

"Austin!" I pull my hand after he finishes writing.

"What?"

"Why did you write on my hand?"

"Were should I write?"

"Paper?"

"Oh, right"

I roll my eyes "what do you have know?"

"Physics you?"

"Free period"

"Lucky!" he said

I giggle "well you should go or you gonna be late"

He smiles "bye" he walk out of the class.

Omg what should I do if I told I lost my phone he will know it's me. I want to talk to Trish. _Right now._

* * *

**Longest chapter!**

**Please review 3**


	9. Author's Note

**Hi! guys, sorry this is no an update. i just want to tell you something.**

**So, i don't have a lot of reviews. I don't know if i should keep writing this story.**

**So what do you guys think? should i stop? please tell me!**


End file.
